Need You in My Life
by cherryblossom2442
Summary: It's freshman year and Sasuke and Naruto both have a rough past; Naruto is hating for what happened and Sasuke had turned cold. They both need each other more than they realize and unknowingly fall in love. But will they have enough time to be together before their high school years end and go there separate ways? There will be a sequel to this eventually. SasuNaru, boyxboy.
1. Prologue

**So this is the prologue! Naruto and Sasuke are barely in this for right now because I wanted to get out all the background information about why their lives are depressing and such. I guess what's supposed to be Naruto's background is more of Kyuubi's, but that's because I guess I wanted to better…. explain? what had happened I guess. And I love Itachi and wanted to include him at least somewhere and yeah…. **

**WARNINGS: YAOI, BOYXBOY, don't like it than don't continue reading please! I might swear a lot… beware. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish he was all mine though….**

**Sasuke: Naruto will never be yours, he's mine.**

**Naruto: ...Oi, excuse me?**

**Sasuke: Mine. **

Fourteen years ago there was a tragic night for a family that was only just beginning. That was only just beginning to blossom.

Uzumaki Kyuubi, brother of Uzumaki Kushina, had vibrant red-orange hair and light brown eyes that were so light, they almost looked kind of yellow. His face was thin and his body -oh lord- was well toned. Kyuubi would always wear a top made from spandex material, at which you could see his six pack right through it, along with a regular pair of jeans that would make his ass look pretty damn good.

Although Kyuubi was in his early 30s, he looked pretty damn fine. He was a ladies man who had never thought or wanted to settle down. Kyuubi was a real asshole most of the time, especially to his sister, Kushina.

Uzumaki Kushina was in her late 20s when she had been killed by the hands of her own brother, along with her fiancé, Namikaze Minato. Her hair, reaching to the middle of her back, was also vibrant like her brother Kyuubi's, but was way more red than his. As a kid she was always made fun of because of her circular, round head. As Kushina grew up though, her face wasn't as round and she turned out to be absolutely beautiful.

Kyuubi had started the name calling at their school, he would always call her 'tomato head' because of the shape of her head and color of her hair. Kyuubi was definitely the opposite of a _good _brother. He didn't like what he was doing to his sister though, nothing about making fun of her made him happy.

Siblings are supposed to hate on each other, right?

Kyuubi's hate for his sister was a lot stronger than the love for her, all because she was incredibly smart and talented. All because _they _loved her more. The '_they'_ being their parents. Okay, so maybe he didn't _hate _Kushina_, _he was just jealous of Kushina. Deep down, Kyuubi loved Kushina. Loved her so much that he almost didn't go through with killing her. Kyuubi hated their parents, not Kusina. Although he often took his anger out on her. Their parents pretty much forgot of Kyuubi's existence and focused only of their star child, Kushina.

Because of the lack of affection Kyuubi got, he turned to drugs and hung out with the wrong people who were involved in gangs. Maybe it was the lack of affection is what drove Kyuubi to kill his own parents. The way they always turned him down. Kushina tried to set him straight; she would yell, hit, slap, and any other sort of abuse you can think of. She wanted Kyuubi to be put on the right path.

Kyuubi in his later high schools years was always so angry and eventually dropped out of school and left the gang he was in at school for another, more hardcore, gang called Akatsuki.

If you were in Akatsuki, you were to wear a black cloak with red clouds on it. You had to be invited in and you were to have nothing holding you back. This gang is filled with murders who show no concern towards anyone, or at least not to anyone outside their gang.

"_Even though… you killed Minato… hurt me…" cried Kushina, forming words was starting to become painful, "...I love you. You're my brother, and… no matter what… you've done… in the past, what you're… doing now... I still…" Kushina coughed up some blood, "...I still love you. I won't beg… for you to… save me, but… I will beg for you… for you… not to kill.. Naruto. Don't you dare… lay a finger… on him." _

Those words…

Those words were the last words Kushina spoke to her brother before the stab wound through her stomach killed her. Kushina's gray eyes dulled and stared blankly into her fiancé's vacant, crystal blue eyes. His spiked up, blonde hair was plastered with splatters of red. The red being his own blood. Minato had died trying to protect Kushina, he had gotten his throat slit the moment he stood in front of his wife.

It wasn't that Kyuubi went on his own free will to go and kill his sister and her lover, but he was ordered to by Akatsuki. They wanted to make sure that he was devoted to their group and he defiantly cleared up any doubts they had in him.

Overpowered by drugs and too much anger that had been held in for a long time, Kyuubi lashed out when he arrived that night at his sisters. Kyuubi couldn't look his sister in the eyes when he plunged the knife deep in her stomach. Kyuubi knew that if he did look into Kushina's, he wouldn't have been able to go through with it and would have stopped just before the knife would have pierced through her delicate skin.

Drugs still overpowering his mind and adrenaline pumping through his body, Kyuubi slowly went upstairs to his nephew's nursery. A soft snore escaped from the little blond boys lips as Kyuubi towered over him.

The blond was born not even 3 hours ago.

It was the night of his birth that his parents were murdered.

It was that night that he got three scars that posed themselves as whisker marks on his plump cheeks.

October tenth.

Naruto was born at home, Kushina and Minato were staying in a safe house because of Kyuubi. They knew he was coming, just didn't know when. The Akatsuki is smart and powerful though and had eventually found where the safe house was located.

"How can you sleep," whispered Kyuubi, "when you're parents are dead. When I just killed them downstairs."

Baby Naruto lightly stirred in his sleep. If he had been awake, Naruto would have felt the salty, water droplet that dared to fall from Kyuubi's eye.

"_I won't beg… for you to… save me, but… I will beg for you… for you… not to kill.. Naruto. Don't you dare… lay a finger… on him." _replayed in Kyuubi's mind.

The high he was feeling from the drugs, along with the adrenaline, slowly began to fade and Kyuubi crumbled in front of his innocent, sleeping nephew. Kyuubi was now fully crying, sobs wracked throughout his body. Sudden realization hit him, _he _had just killed his sister. The only one who would ever really, truly, love him.

Kyuubi raised his knife towards the sleeping child.

"I'm sorry…" cried Kyuubi, "...I'm so sorry. I can't, won't, kill you. You can't get out of this without a scratch though, _they _won't accept that."

The same knife that killed both his parents, scarred Naruto's cheeks.

Tears poured out of Naruto's crystal blue eyes, mixing in with the the tears Kyuubi dropping onto Naruto and with the blood that was now running down his cheeks and neck. The pain the knife carried as it sliced through the skin of his cheeks abruptly woke him up.

Kyuubi tried to calm his pained nephew, but it wasn't working. The '_they' _Kyuubi mentioned to the pained Naruto was the Akatsuki. Akatsuki ordered him to kill his remaining family members, but Kyuubi couldn't bring himself to kill Naruto. Not after what Kushina said with her last words. Kushina's pregnancy was a secret for long time time, only Minato and Kushina knew for the longest time, but eventually Kyuubi found out by being informed by Akatsuki.

Kyuubi couldn't go through with killing his last family member. The boy was just a child, a newborn.

Sirens wailed just outside the house, Kyuubi cursed and scurried out the back door as fast as he could. '_Why couldn't I have just listened to Kushina earlier! I never should have gotten involved with Akatsuki, I don't want this anymore.'_ was the thought racing through Kyuubi's mind as he ran for dare life, not wanting to get caught.

A few days later, Kyuubi sat on a motel bed and was watching the news. On the tv screen, he found a picture of himself staring back and under the picture it read, '_BREAKING NEWS: If you see this man DO NOT approach, call the police immediately! His name is Uzumaki Kyuubi and has killed his own sister, Uzumaki Kushina, and her fiancé, Namikaze Minato in their home Also left his newly born nephew alive, but with three scars on each cheek.'_

Kyuubi threw the remote he was holding in his hand at the tv, cracking the screen. "I can't believe this." he growled.

Alcohol.

He need alcohol.

Drinking only made Kyuubi's anger worse. The redhead grabbed a 7.7x58mm Arisaka machine gun and walked out of his motel door.

"He's got a gun!" someone yelled as they spotted Kyuubi walking out of a room with a machine gun in his hands.

Screams echoed the death-ridden atmosphere along with the sound of a gun firing as it took the lives of 30 innocent people that were staying at that same motel.

Even though he was drunk, Kyuubi still managed to get away without getting caught and found his way towards the Akatsuki's hideout.

Fourteen years had passed since Naruto lost his parents.

Fourteen years since 30 innocent people had died at the motel.

"Freak."

"You'll turn out to be just like your Uncle, a murderer."

People had hated Naruto for being related to Kyuubi, they thought he'd follow in his Uncle's footsteps. Kyuubi was still never found, but the police had found evidence of him killing more people over the years. Not only that, but the whisker marks on his cheeks really stood out and kids made fun of him for it.

Naruto had been in an orphanage ever since he had gotten out of the hospital where the police brought after they found the blond crying in his crib, tears mixed with the blood on scarred face.

The 14-year-old blond had started to give up hope on being adopted, until Iruka came.

Umino Iruka has a scar on his face that runs from his upper left cheek, over his nose, and onto his right upper cheek. His hair, put in a ponytail, is a dark brown color just like his eyes. Iruka's parents had spent the night at the motel where 28 other people were also killed.

At first, Iruka had hated the nephew of Kyuubi just like everybody else. He thought that the small Uzumaki would become just like his Uncle, but Iruka realized Naruto was far from Kyuubi. Iruka watched as the small boy was sitting by himself on a swing set, silent tears trickled down the blonde's face as he listening in on a conversation that was happening just 30 feet away from him. Naruto just sat there and took all the harsh words. Even though he head them everyday, the words still cut into his heart. The blond just looked so… so… innocent. This boy couldn't possibly turn into his someone like his Uncle Kyuubi.

A group of about four people were bashing Naruto, right in front of him saying that he was scum and no one would ever want him. That he should have died that night when Kyuubi had killed his parents.

Iruka had walked over to the young Uzumaki and smiled at him, "I'm going to take you home with me and you'll be my musuko." Iruka had noticed Naruto was completely innocent from seeing him sitting all by himself on the swing, crying, as people hated on him.

Tear filled crystal blue eyes locked onto chocolate brown eyes, trying to find any hint of lying. After finding nothing but the truth, the blond smiled as big as he could, "Arigatō!"

Uchiha Itachi, a man in his early 20s with long raven hair he often put into a short ponytail and onyx eyes, sat on the edge of a dock, his feet dangling down almost touching the lake water below him. Five years ago, Akatsuki told him that he would have to kill all of his family -who he loved dearly- if he wanted his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, to keep breathing. Memories flooded into his head so fast it starting braking the dam that held his emotions together.

"_Okaasan, Otousan!" chirped a 10-year-old boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, "I got a B+ on my-"_

_The little Uchiha's happiness faded away as soon as his father spoke, disappointment laced his voice, "You could do better. Itachi never got a B+, he always got A's." Fugaku was one of those parents that played favorites. It may not have seemed like it, but Fugaku did love Sasuke. He just thought his youngest son could do better. _

_Putting his head down in shame Sasuke weakly mumbled, "Sorry, otousan" Mikoto, his mother, smiled at the raven haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing. _

"_I think that's awesome," Mikoto brought her youngest son into a hug, "Sasuke."_

_Any sadness his father brought him went away as soon as his mother hugged him, Sasuke didn't feel as much of a disappointment anymore after his mother's words. _

_BANG_

_The back sliding door of their house slammed shut as Itachi casually walked into the living room where his mother and Sasuke hugging, his father sitting in a chair reading a paper. _

"_Is there something wrong, Itachi?" questioned Fugaku, his eyebrow raising on his forehead. _

_Itachi never answered back. Of course something was wrong, he was forced to kill his entire clan or else his little 10-year-old brother, Sasuke, was going to die. 'I'm sorry.' the man with his raven hair put in a ponytail said in his thoughts. _

_All of a sudden Itachi was in front of his father's chair and stabbed him in the gut. His mother's scream echoed throughout the house, piercing his ears. Itachi quickly turned around and headed towards his mother, but on his way Itachi happened to glance down and saw Sasuke's face. Poor Sasuke had just been standing right beside his mother and watched as Itachi, his own brother, plunged a knife into his father's stomach, killing him. Pure terror was encased on Sasuke's face, he was shaking and staring wide eyed at Itachi. Sasuke's tears would not stop running down his cheeks. _

"_Why are you doing this?" yelled Mikoto as she shoved Sasuke out of the way, trying to get him to run. Sasuke was frozen in place though._

_Itachi remained silent, he didn't want to speak. If he did, than he would end up choking on his words and cry. _

_Mikoto knew there was no running away from her death, it was inevitable. She gasped as a sudden pain engulfed her. Her eyes widened as she coughed up blood, "Please… let Sasuke… go… Don't… don't hurt him…" _

_A tear trickled down Itachi's cheek and not having the power to speak up he whispered, "I'm doing this for Sasuke. So he continues to stay alive." _

_Mikoto nodded and sank to the ground, her last breath found its way out of her lungs into the living room air. _

_Daring to look at his brother again, Itachi placed his middle and pointed finger on Sasuke's forehead. "I'm sorry, otouto." _

_Sasuke let out a soft whimper and cried out, "Oniisan, how could you?" He fell to his knees and shook violently, scared and overwhelmingly upset. _

_The older raven couldn't form any words, he would open his mouth then close it right after. Grief began to devoir Itachi and before his shaky knees gave out on him, Itachi ran back out the door he came in through; leaving a traumatized Sasuke crying on the floor. _

_Their neighbors probably had already called the cops seeing the smoke that came out of the surrounding houses that contained bodies of multiple Uchiha's and soon Itachi would be hearing police sirens, he had to book it out of there. The entire Uchiha had been killed, -except for Sasuke- by the hands of Itachi. _

It was a good thing that it had starting raining, Itachi's tears had mixed in well with the pouring rain. Itachi had been lost in thought, memories, for about 2 hours. Had he really been sitting on this dock for _2 hours _already?

"You'll catch a cold if you keep sitting in the rain, yeah." Deidara stated as he walked to end of the dock where Itachi was sitting. The raven nodded and slowly stood up.

Deidara's long blond hair that was put in a ponytail, bangs parted on the left side that hung down a little past his chin, was drenched from the rain. Pale, blue eyes stared into onyx ones.

Knowing that Itachi was upset, Deidara placed the palm of his hand on the raven's shoulder. "You want to talk, yeah?" A small smile appeared on Itachi's face, he shook his head no and began to walk away.

The blond had been asked to join Akatsuki a couple weeks after Itachi, the two of them were pretty close. Itachi's blond friend was quite obnoxious and overly obsessed with art, 'art is a bang' was something Deidara repeatedly said. Deidara was placed into Akatsuki because of how he handled bombs. Usually people would go with having a gun or a knife, but Deidara was different and the Akatsuki like how his choice of weapon was different.

Itachi though, he wasn't asked to join Akatsuki because he had an interesting choice in weapon like Deidara, but because he was brilliant; both brain and combat wise. The raven was the one that would go undercover and get as much information he could while not getting detected. But if he was found out, his fighting skills were impressive and was smart enough to know how and get out of _almost _any sticky situation.

The raven found his feet moving on his own while his head filled with that one situation he couldn't figure a way out of.

"_You must be Itachi, yes?" asked a man with dark, -almost purple- red hair and an extremely slimmed face._

"_And you would be?" _

_An evil grin appeared on the other man's face, "Nagato. I want you to join Akatsuki."_

"_Akatsuki?" confusion evident in his onyx eyes. _

_Nagato took a few moments to explain what Akatsuki was, how Akatsuki was a type of gang. _

"_Why would I want to join a bunch of criminals?" laughed Itachi, thinking this was a big joke. _

"_Because if you don't, we'll kill your little brother." smirked Nagato. "We've been watching you for a while, a smart guy like you who knows how to fight is much needed." _

_Itachi paled, there's no way he'd let them kill Sasuke. "Why don't I just call the cops on you right now, huh?"_

_A dark chuckle escaped Nagato's lips, "I have people who work on the inside of the police department so that phone call would only end your little brother's life. Nothing good for you will come out of calling the cops." _

"_Fine, I'll join your stupid, fucking group! Just don't go near Sasuke!" _

"_Very well than. I do have one thing I need you to do though before you come with me."_

"_What's that?" Itachi curiously asked. _

"_Kill the entire Uchiha clan or we'll kill your little brother. There's someone that's been wanting them dead for a long time now." _

**A/N: Well that's chapter one! Or well… the prologue... **

**Some words you might not have known: **

**Musuko- son**

**Arigatō- thank you (which you all probably knew anyway oh well)**

**Okaasan- mother **

**Otousan- father**

**Otouto- little brother**

**Oniisan- older brother**

**I promise you, there will be SasuNaru! This was just some background information I thought should come first because I feel like I'll be too lazy to describe this all later and it probably wouldn't be as detailed like this. Well, I mean, I tried to put a lot of detail in this anyway…. sorry if I failed miserably. **

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Off to School

**berry5tz: Thanks for the review! I really liked what you said with Itachi trying to bring down Akatsuki, I might use that later on if that's okay? It's brilliant!**

**ForgetfulMangoes:Yeah haha... I might have gotten a little carried away with Kyuubi, but I liked how Itachi's turned out I wasn't sure where his backstory was going at all! And yes, both Kyuubi and Itachi will show up again! Eventually!**

**A/N: So Naruto and Sasuke meet, yay! Enjoy! I'll try to respond to reviews like so above^**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto. **

As you could imagine, Naruto was pretty nervous for his first day of school. Sure, he had some homeschooling at the orphanage he spent fourteen years of his life at, but Naruto was going to an actual school today! Of course, it wasn't the actual first day of school. Konoha High was already half way done the school year. Iruka had wanted Naruto to settle in a bit longer before sending the fragile boy to school.

Naruto was hoping that no one would recognize who he is, but the distinct whisker marks on his cheeks was a big give away.

"Naruto, hurry up or you're going to be late!" traveled Iruka's voice through their small apartment.

It was getting close to 7 o'clock and Naruto wasn't even fully dressed yet. Naruto didn't have many clothes, only the few that Iruka had gotten him after he was taken away from the orphanage, and was struggling to find something to wear. Eventually, the blond settled for a baggy, orange t-shirt with a black spiral on it and a pair of jeans that was a little too big for him -height wise.

Being on his only-eat-ramen diet, Naruto was very short for his age and it really got on his nerves. Everyday the blond silently prayed to kami that overnight he would get a sudden growth spurt.

The time was now 7:06 and Naruto rushed downstairs to see a very pissed off looking Iruka.

Naruto and Iruka didn't talk much when Naruto first moved in, Naruto scared that this was too-good-to-be-true and Iruka wondering if he made the right decision. After a month the two were more comfortable with each other and became very close. Naruto had now lived with Iruka for a good 3 months.

"You're first day and you're late!" hollered the brunette as he yanked Naruto out the door.

"Gomen." mumbled Naruto.

Iruka's eye twitched and pulled Naruto to his car.

The blond threw his backpack in the backseat of the car and sighed, "What if no one likes me, just like at the orphanage?"

All anger vanished from Iruka, a feeling a sadness now consumed him. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends, Naruto." reassured Iruka.

Naruto only nodded and stared out the window, being unusually silent.

The brunette walked Naruto down to the office where he got his schedule. "I'm leaving now," smiled Iruka, "behave!" A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips as he waved off Iruka.

Walking the empty hallways of Konoha High, Naruto looked at his schedule and saw that he had gym first thing in the morning. The blonde groaned in frustration and headed out the front doors and walked over to the gym building that was on the side of the school.

"Goodmorning!" shouted Might Guy. Students complained, not liking such enthusiasm so early in the morning. Their agony didn't go unnoticed by Guy though, "In your youthfulness you should be wide awake and excited for what exercises I have planned for you today! Now, stop your complaining! "

A young boy with shiny, black bowl-cut hair pumped his fist in the air. His fully body green exercise suit matched what Guy was wearing; he even got the same haircut to be just like his sensei. "I'm ready, Guy-sensei!" shouted Lee, the younger boy in green, as his bushy eyebrows shot up in excitement.

Before starting up an exhausting warm-up, Guy happened to look over towards the opening gym doors and saw Naruto. "So you must be my new student!" Guy said, being way too energetic. "Since you probably don't have any gym clothes, you can just practice in what you're wearing! Next time you have my class I expect you to have proper clothes though and in your youth it shouldn't be that hard to do!"

Naruto stared blankly at the gym teacher, every now and then blinking. How was he supposed to exercise in jeans? Raising an arm to the back on his head, Naruto slightly chuckled and shyly said, "It'll be hard to participate in jeans, is there anything at all that I can wear instead?"

The rest of the class stared at Naruto, no one had packed extra gym clothes. As they shook their heads no, Naruto sighed deeply.

"Oi, dobe." a raven haired boy said. "I probably have an extra pair of shorts, follow me." The raven walked off towards the boys locker room.

Naruto followed the other boy, "Yatta!"

Reaching his locker, the raven opened it and took out a pair of black shorts, handing them to the blond boy standing behind him. The raven got a good look at the new student. The blond was shorter than him and smaller. Although he looked scrawny, the raven noticed that the blond also looked pretty toned and was probably hiding some nice abs under his hideous orange shirt. "They might be a little big for you." said the raven noticing how he was bigger than the blond.

"That's okay! Arigatō!" said Naruto a bit too happy and loud for Sasuke's liking. "By they way, since I'm borrowing your clothes, what's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond shouted, pointing towards himself.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, not really caring what the blondes name was and annoyed with Naruto's extremly loud voice.

Naruto's eye slightly twitched from the raven's lack of talking and mumbled, "Teme."

The two boys glared at each other for a while until Naruto started stripping his jeans to change into the black shorts that Sasuke let him borrow. Naruto felt Sasuke's intense gaze on him when he was changing and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. The blond had expected Sasuke to at least walk off when he broke off the glare and started changing, but that wasn't the case. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off Naruto.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was gay, _is _gay. He'd come to terms with being gay last year in 8th grade when he had started getting fangirls. Sasuke often thought of them as 'annoying pests' and his fangirls were probably the ones to bring him towards being gay since the fangirls made Sasuke think the whole girl population was annoying and not worth his time.

And now there was a cute blond in front him, wearing his shorts. Who had just changed right in front of him.

"Dobe." the raven harshly said as he brushed past Naruto's shoulder to go back to gym class.

Sasuke had to get out of the locker rooms right away, for fear that he might rape the smaller boy. Sure, the blond seemed annoying and obviously extremely loud, but he was pretty damn cute and Sasuke wanted a piece of him. Assuming that the blond wasn't gay though, Sasuke forced himself to walk away.

It wasn't that Naruto wasn't gay… he just never thought about it. No one ever paid attention to or liked him, so he just figured he'd be alone the rest of his life and no one would ever give him the time of day. He thought that until Iruka came though. Now that Naruto's been living with Iruke, the blond had thought that maybe, just maybe, someone could fall for _him _and the blond didn't really care who. As long as someone did.

Kicking his jeans to the side, Naruto ran out of the locker room to join the rest of the class.

"Yosh! Let's start the morning out with going for a 5 mile run!" students groaned in displeasure.

Lee was leading to pack of students along with Guy, most of them already out of breath and dying by the first mile. Not far behind was Naruto and Sasuke, the raven was a little more behind.

Being in the orphanage and not really having anyone to talk to, Naruto often went on runs when he wasn't sitting on his swing that was located right in front of the building. The blond had a lot of energy and it needed to be spent somehow. Naruto not only ran, but he did a lot of sit ups, crunches, push ups, you name it. It was a mystery why he was still so scrawny, yet lean at the same time with all the exercise he did.

Naruto wasn't even winded, but the young Uchiha was looking a bit out of breath by the third mile. Yes, the raven was definitely fit and had a tasty looking body, but he wasn't exactly one for long distance running.

"You getting tired?" smiled Naruto as he looked back at Sasuke.

The raven was a bit irritated, how dare someone notice he was getting out of breath. "Nope, not at all, dobe." slightly panted Sasuke.

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" growled Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke, even though his legs were on fire and his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest, began to run even faster to beat the blond boy. The Uchiha didn't want Naruto thinking that he could outrun him.

"Oi, teme!" shouted Naruto as he too picked up the pace.

They spent the last two miles neck and neck, Naruto was finally starting to get out of breath halfway through the fourth mile. Once the fifth mile was done, it ended in a draw between the two boys -who had ran past Guy and Lee sometime after their… 'conversation' during the third mile.

"I beat you!"

"You wish, dobe"

Both boys were on the ground trying to figure out how to breathe again. Most of the other students were still on the third mile because they couldn't take running anymore and had to walk.

Might guy was impressed with the two boys that had past him and Lee, "Yosh! Your youthfulness brings me much joy!"

Naruto and Sasuke sat up and sweat dropped, '_What's his issue?' _both boys thought in their own minds.

After everyone else finished their run, Guy had set up a dodge ball match; Sasuke and Naruto were on different teams. "You better watch out, teme! I'm going to beat your ass in this game!"

"Hn." Sasuke, inside, was dying. Of course the Uchiha was going to win, he always won. The raven was all to lazy to give a full response to the blond. If he did respond it would be something along the lines of saying how that wasn't going to happen and that'd it'd be the other way around.

Naruto's team, so far, was winning. A total of 1 game and a half had been played, and Naruto's team had won the first one and by the looks of it by the end of this match, they'd be winning again. That was until Sasuke took a cheap shot to Naruto's balls, taking out their best player. Making him not be able to play the rest of the match or the next one either.

"OW! DAMN TEME!" cried Naruto in pain as he tightly grabbed his balls in fear they'd fall off if he let go.

His pain enticed a smirk upon Sasuke's face, "Tch. Looks like we're going to-"

Sasuke was cut off by a dodgeball to the face.

"Serves you right! Taking out our best player and all." laughed a boy with shaggy, brown hair. His name known as Inuzuka Kiba.

All the girls -Sasuke's fangirls- were clearly pissed that their precious _Sasuke-kun _was hit in the face. His angelic, pale face now had a huge red mark, probably turning into a bruise, on his cheek. "How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun like that!" screamed the fangirls.

The next thing Kiba knew dodgeballs, from both Sasuke's and his own side, were being thrown at him.

Eventually, after all the chaos, Naruto's group ended up losing. They lost the third game as well, but didn't lose by much. The blond, even though he said his team was going to win, wasn't upset. He still had a lot of fun. "That was awesome when you hit Sasuke in the face! He deserved it after-" Naruto cut himself off, remembering the pain that his balls had to endure.

"No problem, dude." laughed Kiba. "You were awesome! We won a game, the first one too! No ones ever defeated a team Uchiha's been on before."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really do anything special. Just had some fun.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke walked over to Kiba and Naruto, "Looks like you lost, thought you were going to win?"

"Only cause you took a lousy cheap shot, teme." Mumbled Naruto quietly.

"What was that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Waving him off Naruto started walking to the lockers, "Just that I'll go change and get your shorts back to you right away!"

"Hn."

So far, Naruto was liking school. Maybe he could fit in here and no one would judge him for what his Uncle did wrong.

**A/N: Horrible way to end a chapter, I know. But I got so lazy and I wanted so badly to watch more Naruto that-**

**Sasuke: No excuse. **

**Emily: But-**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Emily: Stop glaring and go rape Naruto.**

**Naruto: HEY NO SASUKE STAY AWAY**

**I'm sorry I'm so lame xD**

**Some words-**

**Kami- God**

**Gomen- rude way of saying sorry**

**Dobe- idiot/deadlast **

**Teme- informal way of saying you but can mean bastard, I'm using it as bastard**

**Oi- hey**

**R&amp;R please and thank you**


	3. The Taste of Cinnamon

**berry5tz: This chapter also goes along with the first day of school and they're going to be kind of… bonding…. in this chapter! And he's definitely going to be more hot headed later on! **

**PrincessAnime08: Hahaha yeah it was a cheap shot…. maybe Naruto will pay him back later *wink wink* in time!**

**donthateapreciatexyaoix: Soon Sasuke's going to jump him, for sure!**

**A/N: Okay so! Shall I bring back Kyuubi and Itachi next chapter, or should I do it in a couple? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own nothing. Except for all the ramen in my cupboards…. **

Lunch time already? To Naruto, the day was just going by so fast.

"You hungry or something?" questioned Sasuke after he heard the blonds stomach growl for a third time before the bell rang for lunch.

After gym class, it turned out that both Naruto and Sasuke had the same class after, science. Of course today was the day that the class was to do a project. It was really awkward since Naruto didn't know anyone in the class except for Sasuke, who looked annoyed that he was probably going to end up with Naruto, but inside he was actually happy. It was a three person group and unfortunately for Sasuke, one of his number one fangirls, Sakura, had joined them. Naruto took a liking to the bubblegum haired girl, he had thought she was absolutely stunning; even though if he would mess up on the experiment they were working on she would call him a "baka" and hit him on the head.

The Uzumaki chuckled to hide his embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess I am!"

Sasuke left Naruto to go buy some lunch, meanwhile the blond excitedly ran away as he saw a microwave across the lunchroom.

'_Thank god for microwaves at this school!' _Naruto said in his head, mentally throwing a party as the blond watched his ramen cook in the microwave.

"Oi, you were in my gym class right?" asked a brunette who saw Naruto at the microwave. "New guy that just came today?"

"That'd be me, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Right… Inuzuka Kiba." said Kiba, a little taken back by Naruto's booming voice. "Well, you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch? Seeing as your new, you probably don't have anywhere to sit."

The blond looked around the room to find Sasuke, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to sit with the raven or not. Not being able to find him, Naruto accepted Kiba's offer and went to go sit down with him.

Noticing a few faces from gym this morning, Naruto greeted them all with a smile, "I'm Naruto!"

At the table sat a shy looking girl, who blushed instantly when the cute blond said his name, "I-I'm Hin-Hinata."

"Can't you just finish a sentence _once _without stuttering? Anyway, I'm Neji. Cousins with Hinata." said a rather pissed off looking boy with long, brown hair.

Hinata blushed and muttered a "sorry".

Everyone at the table, except Naruto, knew Neji all too well. They knew that he wasn't really trying to be rude, it was just that her stuttering needed to come to an end since she's been doing it her whole life pretty much. And also that him and his girlfriend, TenTen, we're having a fight, putting Neji in a bad mood.

Not knowing Neji, Naruto got a little mad at the brunettes attitude, "You don't got to be such a dick. So what, she stutters? It's not that big of a-"

Naruto was cut off by a now _extremely_ pissed off Hyuga, "She needs to put an end to it."

Standing up out of his seat in rage, Naruto was just about to start yelling when he felt a hand on his chest, trying to push him down. "C'mon, let's all be friends!" barked Kiba.

Meanwhile, when all this was going on, Hinata was lost in her thoughts, '_Naruto-kun stood up for me, and he doesn't even know me. He… he's amazing.' _A hand waving in front of her face brought her back to the lunch table, "Oi, Hinata! You there?" asked Kiba.

"S-sorry!"

There were others at the table that introduced themselves too, after the awkward "fight" between Neji and Naruto. A rather chubby boy introduced himself as Choji with a mouth full of chips, that sprayed all over the table. Another boy, best friends with Choji, was too lazy to even open his eyes when he spoke to Naruto and had his head tilted back as he slouched in his chair, known as Shikamaru.

"You guys are cool in my book!" cheered Naruto. "I'm glad I met so many people today."

A loud yelp was heard from Kiba as he was shoved out of his chair by a raven haired teen, "I thought you would have at least waited for me to get my food before sitting down, dobe."

Anger boiler up in Kiba while everyone else at the table had shocked expressions. Sasuke _never _sat next to anybody on his own free will, he would always sit by himself at lunch.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba rubbed his now sore ass and glared at the teen that took his seat.

Sasuke shrugged off the glare and began to eat his food.

"Teme, you could have grabbed a different chair! There's a spot next to Hinata." Naruto pointed out.

On one side of the lunch table there was Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru. While on the other side was Hinata, Neji, and Shino- so there was more room on the other side.

"Well, I wanted to sit next to you." everyone at the table gasped. The Uchiha _wanted _to sit next to someone, for once.

Naruto tried to cover the blush that took home on his cheeks, "Oh…. okay." Usually Naruto never got flustered, maybe it was because someone actually wanted to sit next to him for once? Probably.

"Ramen is so unhealthy, dobe." Sasuke pointed out as he looked down and saw what Naruto was eating.

No longer flustered, but consumed by anger now, Naruto snapped, "Teme! It's delicious and you don't know what you're missing!"

The raven raised an eyebrow at how angry Naruto was getting over ramen, "Hn."

The rest of the table, except for Naruto since he didn't exactly know Sasuke enough yet, were still shocked that the Uchiha was sitting at their table. "This is a strange site. Why, you wonder? Because Sasuke is having a conversation with and sitting next to someone." Shino creepily announced to the table.

A loud ring could be heard throughout the cafeteria as the bell rang to tell everyone lunch was now over. "Man," whined Kiba, "I really don't wanna head back to class!"

"It's troublesome, but you have to." lazily replied Shikamaru.

The hallways were pretty packed and Naruto had no idea where he was going. He was having a lot of trouble with figuring out where his next class might be.

"Where ya heading to next?" curiously asked Kiba.

Naruto handed his schedule over to Kiba, "Not too sure."

"Sweet!" grinned Kiba. "Looks like we're heading to the same class, algebra!"

Naruto groaned rather loudly, he _hated _math.

"Great," frowned Sasuke, "another class with this dobe?"

Sasuke was actually happy that he was going to be in another class with Naruto -since the blond was breathtakingly beautiful. The raven never took a liking to anyone, _ever_, but this newcomer really caught his eye; even if the newcomer wore obnoxiously bright colors and was extremely loud.

Anger boiled up in Naruto as he fisted the front of Sasuke's shirt and pinned the raven up against a random locker in the hallway. "Well, excuse me for being in your classes, teme! It's not like I have a choice!"

The two teens were awfully close to one another, almost touching foreheads. And like what was said before, the hallways were very crowded. Some teen boy with brown hair was pushed and shoved Naruto into Sasuke. Making their lips connect.

"Blech!" screamed Naruto as he pulled away and rubbed his lips, hoping if he rubbed hard enough Sasuke's cinnamon taste would come off.

Sasuke on the other hand had his mouth slightly opened, shocked. An uncharacteristic, faint blush showed itself on his cheeks. '_I want to kiss him again.' _thought Sasuke as he stared at the blondes plump, pink lips.

Most of the people in the hallway didn't even notice the kiss, they were in too much of a rush to get to class, but Kiba was still there and was laughing his ass off. "Hah! That was great! I knew you guys were gay for each other the moment Sasuke offered his gym pants to you." Kiba was obviously enjoying this.

"There's no way we're gay for each other, Kiba! Right, Sasuke?" hollered Naruto, embarrassed.

"Hn."

Once they got to Algebra, Kiba wouldn't let Naruto live the kiss down as he made fun of the blond the whole class. "You know how many fangirls would _kill _to kiss the Uchiha like that?"

Naruto furiously blushed and refused to give fuel to Kiba anymore and tried to ignore the brunet.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat a few seats away and was staring at the blond. He wanted to feel Naruto's lips upon him again, and again, and again. '_He's probably not even gay.' _Sasuke sadly thought. '_Why do I even care? I just met him! He's a dobe anyway….' _It's true that Sasuke always looked so composed on the outside, but on the inside he always had a million thoughts running through his head. Not one for talking or letting his emotions get the better of him.

Eventually, Algebra came to an end Sasuke's luck ran out as he found out that him and Naruto didn't have the same class after.

History. Naruto had history next.

"Oi, you're Naruto, yes?" asked a girl with bubblegum hair. "We had science together earlier."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan, hey!"

Even though he had just met Sakura a couple classes ago, Naruto had taken a strong liking to the girl. He thought she was stunningly beautiful, but was a little uneasy how she kept hitting him and calling him stupid whenever he messed up in the lab they were working on in science with Sasuke earlier.

'_At least there's a familiar face in this class!' _cheered Naruto in his head.

**A/N: TADA! New chapter is complete! **

**Naruto: Took you long enough, baka!**

**Emily: Who're calling a baka, baka! I have a life!**

**Sasuke: No you don't, you were too busy reading other fanfictions. Yours will never be as good as the others. **

**Emily: Shut it or I'll take Naruto away from you!**

**R&amp;R! Please, I'm begging you. **


	4. Defiantly a Keeper

**PrincessAnime08: Thank you!**

**berry5tz: Yeah I'm definitely going to wait with bringing Kyuubi and Itachi in again, I'm having fun writing about Sasuke and Naruto! Too much fun… oops :o**

**MoonIllusion: I won't, I promise!**

**A/N: Okay, so in the prologue, it's 14 years because that was before his birthday, but this is after his birthday making it 15 years. So if you're wondering why it's randomly 15, it's because of that. Probably should have been more clear, but... I'm lazy. Shikamaru rubbed off on me too much.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was skilled enough to own Naruto.**

The second day was complete torcher, almost making Naruto beg Iruka to let him drop out of school already. Tsunade, the dean of the school, made it so no teachers were to reveal about what Uzumaki Kyuubi had done. Not really any of the students would know about what had happened 15-years-old because they were either not born yet or not old enough to be able to remember. Unfortunately, not all the teachers wanted to listen to the deans rules.

"So," a man with white, shoulder-length hair that had just a hint of blue to it, hit a stack of papers off his desk to straighten them out, "You're Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

Green eyes bore into Naruto's blue ones as Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, "That'd be me!"

A sinister smirk appeared on Mizuki's face, "And Iruka is your.. umm.. adoptive father, yes?"

Okay, Naruto was confused. Why did this guy keep asking questions? Naruto nodded his head again, except he didn't hesitate this time.

"I see," Mizuki let out a dark, dry chuckle, "he was a childhood friend of mine."

Naruto was confused before, but it was worse now. "Really?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and placed his hand on his chin , like he was in a thinking pose, "He's never mentioned you before... ugh... Mizuki-sensei, was it?"

While this conversation was going on, the other students in class were also confused as to where this conversation was leading to. It was first block, literature. Whispers could faintly be heard throughout the classroom and Kiba -who was sitting next to Naruto- nudged Naruto's arm, trying to see if Naruto could fill in why their teacher was so set on Naruto right now. Of course, Naruto had no clue, so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we haven't really talked in a while." admitted Mizuki, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto had a bad feeling of where this conversation was going. Gulping, Naruto didn't speak, showing his teacher he could keep talking.

"You wanna know why?" the teacher moved away from his desk so he was standing right over where Naruto was sitting, "After your _Uncle _killed his parents, along with everyone else in that hotel, he stopped talking to me. Forgot me. You're going to be just like you're Uncle, I can feel it. You're going to follow in his footsteps and become a murderer, you and that Uncle of yours are scum!"

Anger.

Rage.

Pain.

Guilt.

Too many emotions were welling up inside Naruto, making him speechless. Did his teacher really just tell the whole class about his Uncle, tell him that he's going to become just like his Uncle? The young Uzumaki hung his head in shame, a single tear rolled down his left cheek.

"I'm..." Naruto choked out.

"You're what? Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough, kid."

The whole class went silent ever since Mizuki walked up to Naruto's desk, wanting to know what was going to be said. Kiba, still right next to Naruto, was glaring at his teacher. It was totally uncalled for, doing this in class in front of everyone.

Barely audible, Naruto whispered, "But none of this was my fault..."

Students were no longer silent, their gasps echoing throughout the classroom after Mizuki raised an arm and slapped Naruto right across the face. "I don't know why Iruka would take in someone like you. Or maybe, I do know why. You're his punching bad, right? If I were him, I wouldn't be able to look at you."

Naruto clenched his fists. _'I wonder if Iruka is in pain everytime he looks at me... Do I remind him of Kyuubi like I do others?' _Hurriedly, Naruto pushed his chair back and stood up with his head down, then he ran out of class. His cheek stung and was a little red from the slap.

"Oi, Naruto!" a voice shouted from behind Naruto down the hall, "You okay, bro? That wasn't right what he did."

Still having his back facing towards the person who ran after him, the ramen obsessed boy let out a forced laugh, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

Kiba was now standing right in back of Naruto, "If you're fine, then look me in the eyes and tell me."

And Naruto did just that. It took everything he had to put on the fakest smile he could, holding his breath a little so he could hold in his tears, "I'm fine." His eyes were locked onto Kiba's and

the brunette was having a hard time believing this.

"If you say so..." shrugged Kiba. "Look, I might have just met you yesterday and all, but I think you're a pretty cool guy. And whatever the hell Mizuki-sensei was talking about in their was clearly not your fault at all. Him slapping you was totally uncalled for. Too be honest, I can't picture a goofy looking guy like you being a murderer anyway... that was some crazy talk."

Naruto's fake smile dropped completely and a real one made its way onto his face instead. Kiba was going to be a good friend, someone to definitely keep around.

The blond pouted and put a hand over his heart like he was deeply hurt by Kiba's words, "I'm not 'goofy looking'!"

Kiba was pretty shocked that the boy in front of him could look like he was about to burst into tears at any moment, to a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, sure you're not." teased the brunette.

* * *

Skipping second block, Naruto walked around outside of the High School. It was a pretty nice day for Winter and a walk would surely help clear his mind a little. Mizuki telling the class about Kyuubi and slapping him across the face was still weighing down of the blondes mind.

"What are you doing out here, dobe?" Sasuke was sitting in the shade of a tree a few feet away from the school, reading a book.

Naruto turned his head sharply to where the raven was sitting, "I could you say the same thing to you, teme."

Sasuke smirked and put his book down in his lap, "I have a free block right now."

Walking over to the Uchiha, Naruto slowly took a seat in front of him. "You have a free block and you choose to read? Lame."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the blond didn't understand the pleasure of a good book, "Hn."

A few minutes of awkward silence went by, "Oi," Sasuke stared at the blondes still red cheek, "what happened to your face?"

A faint blush covered the already red cheek, "N-nothing..."

"Hn." he didn't believe the blond, but Sasuke didn't want to force Naruto to tell him why his cheek was like that.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't care, even though it sounded like it. It was that the raven didn't want to impose on Naruto's personal space since he had only met the blond yesterday, but seeing the red cheek made anger swell up in his stomach. Wait... anger? Why was he getting angry for someone laying a hand on his blond friend? Were they even friends?

"Oi, bastard." Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face to get in out of his daze.

Sasuke blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes, "Dobe."

Seeing as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Naruto did as well and they just sat under the tree glaring at each other for a little while. Sasuke was the first to break the eye contact, turning his attention back to his book that was in his lap.

Naruto sat there for a few more minutes as Sasuke read, until he got bored which he showed Sasuke he was by heavily sighing. "You're so boring, Sasuke!" complained Naruto. "Come on, get up and let's go for a walk or something?"

"Why would I go on a walk with you?" question the Uchiha as he raised an eyebrow.

Smirking, Naruto stood up, "Because walking with this incredibly sexy guy -Naruto pointed to himself- is much better than sitting here, reading by yourself."

"Yeah, 'incredibly sexy..." mocked Sasuke as he shut his book and slowly started to stand up.

Hanging his head down defeated, Naruto groaned, "I am sexy, you're just too arrogant to notice."

Sasuke held back a laugh. It wasn't because Naruto cracked a hilarious joke that almost made the Uchiha laugh, it was that the blond thought Sasuke didn't think he was sexy. Of course Sasuke thought Naruto was sexy, too sexy for his own good, but Naruto would never know he thought that.

"Hn." was Sasuke's only response to Naruto as he took off in a random direction. "Are you coming or not?" asked Sasuke as he continued walking away even further, making the blond have to job a little to catch up.

* * *

Spiked blond hair was now covered in dirt and the owner of the blond hair was smooshed against the ground with an angry looking guy with raven hair straddling him.

"Wanna repeat what you said, dobe." growled Sasuke.

Fear was overflowing through Naruto's body as he visibly shook, only shaking though because he was trying to pry the raven off of him. "I said you have duck-butt hair." admitted Naruto, scared of what Sasuke might do to him.

"That's what I thought you said!" glared Sasuke.

Still struggling to get Sasuke off of him, Naruto moved his hips up in attempt to fling the raven off of him. He succeeded, but it wasn't the outcome Naruto had expected. Instead of getting flung off Naruto, Sasuke jumped off himself. When Naruto moved his hips up, it aroused Sasuke, their groins had accidentally connected with each other and Sasuke realized the position they were also in too. Sasuke tried so hard to keep his moan under control, barely being able to suppress it, but somehow still succeeding in doing so.

Naruto didn't notice the effect it had on Sasuke, thank god. "You finally got off! Yatta!" cheered Naruto as he thought of it as a victory.

Trying to keep his breathing even, Sasuke replied with, "Hn."

The awkwardness Sasuke was feeling was soon replaced with once again anger after the blond opened his big mouth, "You're really heavy, you know."

"Idiot." Sasuke breathed out, trying to bite down his anger to no avail. He hit Naruto's shoulder, not-so-lightly-, releasing some of the rage.

The blow to the shoulder was pretty hard, making Naruto stumble back a little, "Teme! What the hell was that for?"

"For calling me fat, dobe." answered Sasuke flatly.

Okay, so Naruto knew he deserved it, but he didn't mean for it to seem like he was calling Sasuke fat. Naruto looked up at the taller boy, soaking in his features; Sasuke was lean, toned, and muscular, definitely not fat. His pale skin really went well with his onyx eyes and raven hair, Sasuke was sexy. '_Wait, what. Do I really think that bastards sexy? No way! What the hell!' _Naruto's thoughts were confusing and all jumbled.

Flustered, Naruto looked down at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like you're fat… You're just heavy and-"

"So, fat?" dryly questioned Sasuke.

Raising his voice, Naruto pleaded, "Sasuukkee, sstooopp!"

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Next chapter there won't be a lemon, but maybe a little lime in a dream Sasuke has, yes? Opinions? Rated M for a reason, but I want feedback whether or not I should include a little something. I'll do according to feedback.**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Uzumaki Naruto to the Dean's Office

**MoonIllusion: Well…. it's kind of a lime… I hope it doesn't disappoint you xD **

**berry5tz: Oh don't worry, he is reported! It just didn't happen that day! And yeah Naruto will definitely have more friends, I'm still trying to figure out how to include everyone! **

**PrincessAnime08: You'll see about Mizuki! And sorry if the lime dream is a little bit of a disappointment! **

**XXCrazyWriter96XX: Thank you! **

**fartingunicorns: First, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE your username! And thank you! **

**A/N: Hehe sooo here's a warning, it's not a lemon, but things kinda get intense! Okay, maybe not even intense. It's like a lime, but not. I feel like I poorly wrote it, but I really really tried! -_- Oh and BOYxBOY, YAOI. Don't like don't read :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's sexy ass. Boo.**

Lust filled blue eyes met onyx. Naruto wanted Sasuke and he wanted him now, Sasuke just couldn't ignore that. The raven smashed his lips onto Naruto's, their tongues in a fierce battle. Sasuke was pretty much instantly hard the moment he saw that lust in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto moaned into the harsh kiss, "Horny bastard."

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto a little so he could talk to him, "I can't resist myself, you're too damn sexy." Smirking, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's ass and squeezed.

Startled from the sudden pinch, the blond flinched a little. "That wasn't very nice," Naruto started leaning in towards Sasuke's ear and huskily whispered, "Sasuke."

The whisper sent shivers down the ravens spine and he lost it. Sasuke slammed his body up against Naruto's, shoving the blonde's back into a wall, ravishing his neck with kisses. Many moans and other weird noises escaped Naruto's mouth and his mind became foggy. Before the blond could get full control over his mind again, Sasuke lifted him off the ground. On instinct, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's firm waist. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as he felt Naruto's erection rising on his lower stomach, making his own erection twitch.

Sasuke backed up with Naruto in his arms, slowly making it to his bed. His guardian, Kakashi, was gone for right now so they were all alone.

The back of Sasuke's knees hit the bed, almost making him fall because it surprised him, and he turned around slowly to lower Naruto down on the comfy surface. The blond was now sprawled out on the bed, panting from all the kissing. Sasuke was hovering over Naruto and the raven's right knee was pressed up against Naruto's groin, making the blondes breathing pick up.

"Sasuke." moaned Naruto as Sasuke attacked his neck, fisting the raven's hair.

One hand sneaked its way under Naruto's shirt, feeling a flat, toned stomach. The blond arched his back to Sasuke's cold touch, making it easier for the raven to take the shirt off. The orange scrap of clothing was somewhere in the room, they didn't know or care where it landed at the moment.

With shaking hands, Naruto grabbed the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and pretty much ripped it off the pale body. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's muscular shoulder blade and the muscle flexed to the touch. The blond lightly clawed at Sasuke's back when Sasuke pressed his knee further into Naruto's groin.

Getting bored of his neck, Sasuke removed his knee from Naruto's groin and lowered himself down Naruto's body so he could get to the blondes chest area.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's body shook with pleasure when he licked the blondes nipple.

"Sasuke…. do it again." pleaded Naruto. There was no yes or no answer, the only response was Sasuke doing what he was told.

Impatient, Sasuke decided to go even lower and plant light, butterfly kisses on Naruto's stomach until he reached the top of the blondes jeans. Licking his lips in anticipation, the raven unzipped Naruto's jeans and slid them off. Before going for the next article of clothing, the blondes boxers, Sasuke raised his eyes up so he could look Naruto dead in the eyes to make sure it was okay. To make sure this is what the blond really wanted.

Blue eyes looked right back into Sasuke's onyx ones, half lidded, with a faint smile on his lips saying he approved. Not wasting anymore time, Sasuke yanked the blondes boxers off him as fast as he could. Sasuke dove right in and began-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed, trying to catch his breath. The raven reached over and lightly hit his alarm clock to make it stop beeping. Sasuke felt uncomfortable with how sweaty he was after waking up from his…. dream. Not only was the sweating uncomfortable, but also his morning wood was too. A cold shower before school was needed, badly.

The raven slowly got out of bed and walked over to the shower. Sighing rather loudly as cold water pounded on his pale skin, Sasuke frowned, '_I only met you last week and I'm already having dreams like that about you...' _

Naruto had only been going to Konoha High for a week now and already he had made a lot of new friends. Of course, Sasuke being one of them. The two always had something to fight over the past week and in gym class they'd always race each other if their was any running involved or if they were on different teams it would always be a pretty intense game. Neither would want to lose against the other.

There's some people that you just…. just connect with the moment you meet them. Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke only have known each other for a week, but it felt like to them that they've known each other their whole lives.

Before Naruto came, there was no one that caught Sasuke's attention. No one at all. And then the blond came into _his _school and changed that. Sasuke thought the blond was incredibly sexy. And although Naruto's personality was a bit obnoxious and he's always way too happy, the raven decided he needed that in his life. No matter how annoying it would get sometimes.

"He's probably not even gay…" sadly whispered Sasuke.

Rinsing his hair of shampoo, Sasuke grinded his teeth together. He had _never _felt anything for anyone _ever. _This feeling he was beginning to feel towards his blond friend was strange -and absolutely annoying.

Sasuke was in the shower for a _long _time and his skin was pretty much ice. His morning wood had went away and he was done cleaning his hair and body, but he continued to say in the shower.

"What are you doing? Did you die or something?" questioned Sasuke's guardian outside the bathroom door. "You've been in here almost an hour, Sasuke! Any longer and you're going to be late for school for sure."

Sasuke scoffed at his guardian's words of being late for school. Like he was one to talk, Kakashi was always late for _everything!_

Finally, Sasuke shut off the cold water and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. He didn't care if he was going to be late for school or not, the raven wasn't sure what would happened when he would see Naruto.

Before opening the bathroom door and getting his school stuff to leave, Sasuke brushed his teeth. Normally he would eat before brushing his teeth, but he wasn't hungry today.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto to the dean's office, please" a female voice was heard over the intercom. It was in the middle of gym class and Naruto was covered in sweat, Guy had made an obstacle course and it wasn't easy at all.

Panting, Sasuke stared questionly at the blond, "Barely been here a week, and you're already getting in trouble?"

Naruto frowned, he had no idea what he did. "I don't remember doing anything bad..." his facial expression had shock written all over it.

Walking towards the deans office after changing, Naruto's heart rate went up. He was nervous. "What did I do?" whispered Naruto to himself outloud in the empty hallway.

Finally, he was at the dean's office and took a sharp, long inhale as he opening the door.

"Before you ask, you're not in trouble." Tsunade said as she sat up in her chair, "I heard from one of your classmates that a couple days ago your teacher, Mizuki, slapped you in class?"

Sitting down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk, he slouched down. Not wanting to talk about that.

It wasn't that Naruto didn't want Mizuki to suffer for what he did in class a couple days ago, but the goodness in his heart was telling him to lie. Mizuki could lose his job because of this and that would make Naruto feel extremely guilty. "N-no!"

A sigh was heard from the old blond women, "I don't know why you're lying brat, but this is serious. Your classmate was also telling me he called you a nurderer just like your uncle. He seemed pretty confused about the whole thing so that's good."

"So Mizuki-Sensei may have said something about my uncle, that doesn't mean he hit-"

Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, clearly pissed off. "Enough with that! You tell me the truth right now!"

Normally, Tsunade would keep her cool more with other students, but she personally knew this blond. His frequent visits to the hospital when he was younger, where she used to work as a doctor, made them pretty close.

Naruto slouched further down in the chair, trying to make himself as small as possible. That blonde woman could be scary, very scary. "Fine," he said defeated and let out a shaky breath, "he slapped me across the face."

"You brat! Why didn't you come tell me after that happened? It's been nearly a week since then and you've had to deal with him in class! What else as he done?" concern was evident on Tsunade's face and in her voice.

Closing his eyes, Naruto went back in his mind and memories of class with Mizuki flooded his mind, "The next class I had with him he didn't come near me, but gave me dirty looks. And everything that I've passed in he's failed me on it."

"Okay. Thank you, brat. You can go back to class now." Tsunade reached for the phone on her desk, about to call Mizuki so she could let him know he was getting fired. She was absolutely pissed at that teachers behavior.

"Whatever, hag." the blond teen was happy that Tsunade didn't buy his lie and made him admit his teacher slapped him. It made him feel loved, that someone cared for him. But at the same time, he felt bad his teacher was losing his job. Naruto knew he did nothing wrong, but he really couldn't help but feel some guilt.

* * *

"Look, Naruto..." Kiba was looking down at the ground, "you weren't going to tell the Dean about what happened and I couldn't just sit there and watch Mizuki-Senei-"

Kiba didn't get the chance to finish speaking as Naruto cut him off, "It's fine, Kiba! Don't worry about it!" Naruto was happy his friend would report what Mizuki did, he really was a good friend. Naruto knew Kiba did the right thing.

"What happened?" Sasuke brought himself in the conversation, he had been eavesdropping.

Looking briefly at Naruto, Kiba walked away and joined the rest of the class still doing the obstacle course. "Nothing really, you don't need to trouble yourself with my problems!" smiled Naruto. It wasn't that he didn't _want _to tell Sasuke what happened, Naruto just didn't think the raven would care. Which was pretty stupid since Sasuke asked what happened, so obviously that would mean he cared. But Naruto's... well, Naruto, and doesn't use his head all the time.

"Don't lie, dobe." Sasuke said flatly. "Whatever happened had something to do with the red mark on your check a few days ago, right?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed.

Right when Naruto was about to tell Sasuke about Mizuki slapping him, Guy ran up to them. "You two youthful teens need to get back to the obstacle course! You're wasting valuable time!" he shouted while jogging in place. The two teens sweat dropped.

"I ugh... I'll tell you later I guess." offered Naruto, all he got back was a non from the Uchiha.

* * *

"Dobe," Sasuke sounded pissed, "why did someone else have to say something? Why couldn't you have just told the dean about him slapping you? Idiot."

Naruto sighed, "Careful, teme. You're showing so much emotion right now I think I might just die from shock."

You couldn't tell by his voice of the 'emotions' Naruto was talking about. Everything was shown through his eyes and facial expression, concern was evident in both. The concern showing is what shocked Naruto, over the past week the blond noticed Sasuke wasn't one for letting his feelings show. So it was a shock to him to see his friend actually care.

"Hn." the concern the raven was showing disspeared immediately after Naruto caught on, his pride got the better of him.

Right now it was science and they were working on individual lab questions. Naruto telling his friend, Sasuke, about what happened with Mizuki got them behind. Well, got Naruto behind. Sasuke was multi-tasking, listening to Naruto and also writing down answers. Naruto was rushing with his paper, his hand writing barely being readable. "Ne, Sasuke." the boy with whisker scarred cheeks looked over to the raven in the desk next to him, "What's the answer to question 3?"

Sasuke raised his head from his paper to look at Naruto and blinked, a blank expression on his face, "You're only on question 3?" The Uchiha had only one question left to go out of 15, so he was shocked Naruto was that far behind.

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked down at his desk, "Yeah... So, about that answer?"

Sasuke turned away and returned back to his own paper, making Naruto angry. He thought Sasuke wasn't going to help him out. "Oi, teme! Just give me the answer!" pleaded Naruto.

"Idiot." glared Sasuke as he handed over his now finished paper, "You need to be more patient."

A huge smile appeared on Naruto's face, along with a little bit of shock, "You're seriously letting me copy the answers?"

"Hn."

Naruto blurted out, "Thank you so much, teme! I'm so thankful, I could kiss you!" Of course, Naruto being Naruto, he says stupid things and is oblivious to other peoples' reactions. The raven blushed, it was _very _faint, barely noticeable. Oh how badly Sasuke wanted the blond to kiss him.

The dream from this morning Sasuke had was replaying in his head. '_Oh no, not here! You've got to be fucking kidding me.' _Sasuke mentally yelled as his pants got tighter, he was getting a boner. Not even bothering to excuse himself from class, the raven bolted out of his chair and sprinted down the hall for the bathroom. Leaving an _extremely _confused blond back in the classroom. '_I wonder if he felt sick or something...' _wondered Naruto.

**I wanted to upload this earlier, but I kept trying to make it longer! **

**Sasuke: This is stupid. In the middle of class? An Uchiha would **_**never **_**lose his cool from something like that. **

**Naruto: You just can't handle how sexy I am. **

**Sasuke: I don't want to be apart of this story anymore, you're ruining me. **

**Me: *throws tomato at Sasuke* Stop bitching and eat your tomato. **

**R&amp;R please!**


	6. Plans

**PrincessAnime08: Nope that's the last of Mizuki! **

**berry5tz:Yay I'm glad you're a happy view now that's awesome! Sasuke's whipped already that's for sure! **

**A/N: So this chapter is going to consist a little bit of Kyuubi, Itachi, and Deidara. I kind of imply ItaDei but I doubt it'll go anywhere. I'll try to fit in some SasuNaru cause I love them soso much. The reason why this is late is because having two jobs is taking up ALL my time ughhh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

Blood sprayed over Kyuubi's face as he sliced someone's throat. Killing was easy for him, the red haired adult felt no guilt. "Che," he wiped blood off of his lips with his thumb, "this guy didn't even put up a good fight."

Kyuubi's job was to eliminate a current threat to Akatsuki. There had been multiple threats over the years, but they would always be dealt with. Akatsuki was skilled, more skilled than the other gangs. So really, no one else stood a chance.

Even though Kyuubi is known to not have any emotions but hate and anger, deep inside there was a softer side. Only he didn't let anyone see it. '_I wonder how my nephew's doing. He probably hates me.' _thoughts like this often clouded Kyuubi's mind, the boy was still his family. Even though he killed his nephew's parents, his sister, Kyuubi still wanted to be apart of Naruto's life. That was the only thing he regretted, the _only _two kills he'd ever felt guilt from after.

A small, repetitive vibration buzzed in Kyuubi's pocket, someone from Akatsuki was trying to get a hold of him. "Hello?" questioned Kyuubi through the phone, he didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"_Are you still in?" _spoke a dry, masculine voice.

The past few months Kyuubi had been letting his softer side slip out more than intentional, a few began to see through it. Everyone in the gang knew of what Kyuubi had done, they did sometimes watched the news to see what's going on. Itachi had stumbled upon Kyuubi sitting on his dock, with guilt written all over his face. The redhead had been literally two seconds away from letting everything unfold, he was about to cry for the first time in God knows how long. When he heard the raven come over his face hardened, his mask came up again. Drugs were one of the things keeping Kyuubi's mind state in check, but he let the drugs go. He was unstable and barely managed to kept that mask on while Itachi was next to him. The two talked for a while and came up with a plan to take down Akatsuki from the inside. Kyuubi knew he would never be forgiven, but he thought helping in taking down the Akatsuki would do at least some justice.

Gripping the phone tighter, Kyuubi growled, "Of course I'm still in, dumbass!"

"_Just checking," _Itachi wasn't impressed with being called a 'dumbass', "_I know how unstable you are right now and I don't need you backing out and ruining everything." _The raven was only being cautious.

"I'm fine. My drug relapse is about almost over so I'd say I'm pretty fucking stable, _Uchiha._" Kyuubi wasn't fond of Itachi, or rather anyone for that matter, his words were laced with hate. Kyuubi thought of Itachi as annoying because the raven was always trying to double check with him.

Itachi ignored the redhead, "_Deidara is going to meet up with you and bring you to where I am right now so we can discuss things that are going to be happening soon." _

"You're sending your precious _boyfriend_ over to get me? No fucking way Itachi! You know I can't stand his obnoxious rants about art!" Kyuubi was shouting and while he had one hand gripped tight on his phone, the other was grabbing his head, feeling a major headache about to come on.

"_Be nice to him, Kyuubi, or I will kill you." _Itachi said darkly and hung up the phone.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Kyuubi slammed it shut. "Bastard just hung up on me." Kyuubi said to no one in particular.

"You probably deserved it, un." smirked Deidara, walking up to Kyuubi.

The redhead was not in the mood for Deidara. Kyuubi walked past Deidara and bumped into the blondes shoulder pretty hard, almost knocking him to the ground. "You're a bastard, un." whispered Deidara, rubbing his sore shoulder.

* * *

The sky was pitch black and Kyuubi and Deidara walked carelessly through the woods, being obnoxiously loud. Well, the were lound until the reached Itachi, who was sitting on the ground next to a fire he had just made not too long ago. The flames of the fire lit up his face, making it look even paler than it already was.

"Itachi, you really need to teach this guy some manners." Deidara was pointing to Kyuubi, he choose that to be the first thing he said as they finally reached where Itachi wanted them to go.

Signing in frustration, Itachi shook his head and got right to business, "Akatsuki has been rapidly losing members, which is a good thing for his. Pein won't be able to handle us, we're his three best people next to Kisame, but he'll be going on a mission that will take awhile so we won't have to deal with him."

Itachi let the information sink in and offered his two companions a seat by the fire before he continued, "I think we should attack in a month. We gather some supplies we'll need and make sure the plans fool proof. We cannot fail."

"Have a little more faith, un. You sound like we have no idea what we're going to do, we've been planning this for a while now." the blond was offended.

Putting his head down and closing his eyes in deep thought, Itachi said flatly, "I do have faith, but you need to realize this is a serious situation."

"We know just how serious this fucking situation is Itachi! You've been constantly doubting what we're capable of." hollered Kyuubi.

Doubting what the three were capable of defiantly wasn't what Itachi had been implying, he was fully aware of what they could do. It was just that anything could go wrong and there couldn't be any holes in their plans. Failing wasn't an option. Planning it out though was not something Deidara and Kyuubi wanted to do.

Leaning his head in his hands, Itachi was about to burst with anger, "I never doubted you two, I know what you two can accomplish. All I'm saying is we have to be cautious or else everything could backfire."

"I'll blow them all up with my art, un! Art is a bang!" cheered Deidara, his pony tail whipped Kyuubi in the face.

Livid, Kyuubi grabbed the blondes neck and was choking him, "You better watch it or I'll chop all your hair off!" Deidara stared into Kyuubi's light brown eyes, seeing if there was any truth to his words. Realizing it was no lie, Deidara gulped and nodded, he wanted to keep his pony tail.

* * *

Midnight. It was midnight and Sasuke had yet to fall asleep, his mind kept in up with thoughts of Naruto. "Dammit!" cursed Sasuke as he kept flopping to different positions on his bed. Yesterday, he had gotten a boner in the middle of class and had to sprint to the bathroom; it was very uncomfortable. There was no way he could face Naruto again, but it was like he couldn't help himself. Sasuke wanted to stick to Naruto, like a leech almost, and never let him go.

Realizing that no sleep would come to him, Sasuke grumply got out of bed and went over to his desk. At the desk Sasuke turned on his lamp, grabbed a book, and began reading. Before he knew it, it was time to start getting ready for school. There was bags under his eyes and he was tired, but there was nothing that could be done to help that since he wasn't one to drink coffee.

Although Sasuke didn't really like coffee, he figured he'd have one this morning since he did stay up all night. Not being one for sweets, Sasuke had himself some black coffee. The raven was sitting at the dining room table when his guardian walked over, "I rarely see you ever get coffee, sleepless night?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he glared at his coffee, not really wanted to finish it.

Kakashi sat on the other side of the table after he poured himself a cup, "I guess I'm going to school with you today."

Sasuke stopped glaring at his coffee and raised an eyebrow at his guardian, "Why's that? You're not going to pretend to be a student to check out the girls, right?" Kakashi was definitely a pervert thanks to the books he'd read.

Choking on some of his coffee, Kakashi faked being hurt, "You think I, Hatake Kakashi, would do something perverted like that? I think you've gone crazy, Sasuke."

The raven put his coffee down on the table, "Why the hell would you come to my school than, Kakashi." Sasuke wasn't very formal with his guardian, he would always just call him by his first name even though they were never particularly close.

With a bored tone, Kakashi revealed, "The literary teach was fired so I'm going to be a sub, but I think I'll be staying for longer than I want to." The silver haired man sighed, he didn't really want to go, but it was work and he wanted money to buy more perverted books.

The drive to school was silent, Sasuke was embarrassed of walking in school with his guardian and Kakashi was too busy listening to the speakers on the radio to start up a conversation.

Finally arriving to school, Sasuke threatened: "I swear to kami, if you dare walk in the school with me, I'll burn all your perverted books."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Not my babies! Okay fine, I won't embaressing you." Under his breath he muttered, "Not today anyway."

Not hearing what his guardian said, only a whisper, Sasuke asked, "What was that?"

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes and shoved Sasuke's shoulder a little to get him out of the car.

"Sasuke!" hollered a blond-haired boy a little ways behind him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in his car, curious to who this boy was and why he seemed _happy _to see Sasuke. Kakashi didn't think anybody would be happy to see Sasuke. He would shrug it off for now and ask Sasuke who that guy was later at home.

**I meant to post this like a week ago actually… but I forgot…. I'm so sorry xD **

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
